A New Life
by belac lover15
Summary: Edward leaves Bella alone in the forest, after he tells her that he needs to leave. Bella cries for days. She goes to the Volturi, hoping for death because she is depressed! What if Aro changes her, Aro is her father and she falls in love with Alec? I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT! Stephanie Meyer does! I OWN NOTHING in this story!
1. Alone and Depressed!

**A New Life**

Summary: Edward leaves Bella alone in the forest, after he tells her that he needs to leave. Bella cries for days. She goes to the Volturi, hoping for death because she is depressed! What if Aro changes her, Marcus is her father and she falls in love with Alec?!

Chapter 1: Alone and Depressed!

Bella POV:

Edward texted me to meet him after school. I wonder what it is he wants. I hope it's not bad. Just then, Jessica came up to me, breaking me from my semi-sad thoughts.

"Bella I have to tell you something!"

"What is it Jess?"

"Mike asked me out!" she said

"Cool! I have to go. See you later." I said

~ Time skip to meeting Edward~

Bella POV still

"Bella, we need to talk." Edward said in his angelic, hypnotizing voice.

"Okay. What is it?" I said.

"We are leaving. By we, I mean my family and me." He said with no emotion at all.

"What?" I say. "Why are you leaving? You promised that you would stay! I NEED you, Edward! I LOVE YOU!" My voice desperate. I can feel myself crying.

"Bella, I DON'T love you! You were just a toy to me! Goodbye" Edward said, and then ran using his vampire speed.

He ran and left me there to die in the forest.

I pass out from all my emotions. I wake up later. Sam, the wolf leader, is carrying me. I see Charlie looking relieved. I demand that Sam put me down. He does, and then leaves after accepting Charlie's gratitude.

"Bella, where were you?" "I was WORRIED after you didn't come back after an hour!" "What happened?"

"Nothing, dad." "I just went for a walk and got lost" I lied smoothly.

"Well, tell somebody next time. I was scared!" he almost yelled.

"Okay. I'm tired, dad. I am going to take a shower and going to bed."

~ In the house~

I strip off my clothes and blast the water to full heat, after I collected my shower stuff and pajamas. I think, no, I know that I was never good enough for him. I was only fooling myself. I use my favorite strawberry and vanilla shampoo, and matching body wash to bathe. I get out, wrap my-self in a big fluffy towel. I put on some red booty shorts and a black tank top. I get my comb and brush my hair, then blow dry it and put in a messy bun.

I brush my teeth, then sink into my warm bed, and think before I drift off that I will go to the Volturi to get my death wish fulfilled.


	2. Ditching and plane to Italy

A New Life

Chapter 2: Ditching and plane to Italy!

Bella POV:

I woke up and make Charlie breakfast, knowing that he can't cook to save his life. I made his favorite: pancakes and eggs with turkey bacon and syrup. I would be a good daughter for the week. That's all the time left that I had with Charlie. I went online last night, and sent an application for a college in Volterra, Italy. I won't really go. It's just my cover. I finished senior year yesterday.

I went to my room after I ate and took a shower, but I used a cherry blossom and whip cream shampoo and body wash. After I got out, I put on some black skinny jeans, a blue, tight t-shirt that said "I don't bite….much!" and some cute white gladiator flats, without the death trap heels. I also brushed my teeth. Thanks to Alice, my fashion sense has improved greatly! I miss her and Rose and my big brothers so much! I really miss Esme and Carlisle. They were like my 2nd parents.

As I was brooding, my laptop dinged, signaling an email. I logged on and clicked on the new one. Yes, I thought! I got into the school in Italy! Now, all I had to do was tell Charlie that I got accepted and beg him to let me go. I walked downstairs, to see my dad watching the game. I figured since it wasn't football, I could interrupt, so I started:

"Charlie, can I talk to you?" I said

"Sure sweetie. What do you need?"

In one breath, I said: "IgotacceptedtoacollegeinVolterra, Italy!"

"What? Slow down, Bells."

"Okay. I said that I got accepted to a college in Volterra, Italy!" "Can I go?"

"Sure, but couldn't you have told me earlier!" he said

"I'm sorry, but…. Wait, you're letting me go?"

"Yes." He told me

"Thank you, dad! I love you! I leave tomorrow. I'm going to do laundry and pack."

"Okay."

He went back to the game. I made him and me a sandwich for lunch, since it was 12:00 p.m.

~ 4 loads of laundry later~

I checked the weather in Volterra. It would be sunny and warm when I get there. I am packing short sleeve t-shirts, skirts, shirts, and some sandals. I also packed my make-up bag which contained some eye shadow, mascara, eyeliner, and blush.

By the time I was done, it was 6:30, so I made Charlie's favorite since this is the last time I will cook for him. I made fish lasagna. We have mountains of fish in our freezer from Charlie's constant hunting trips with Billy Black. I will miss their son and werewolf, Jacob. He's been a very great childhood friend. I think he wants to be more, but I don't, so this move will help me avoid him.

I made sure to switch up my mind in the last hour, so Alice wouldn't check on my future. With dinner done and me finished packing, I changed into red booty shorts and a white t-shirt that said "Miss me? Don't, because I don't miss you." in red cursive letters. I brushed my teeth, got into bed early, so I could read my Wuthering Heights book. I 'm almost done. It's good. I read for another hour or two, then fall asleep thinking about what tomorrow would bring.

I wake up and realize that this is the first time I haven't dreamed of Ed-him. I took it as a good sign for today. I got up around 6. Charlie was still asleep, so I made him waffles and cheese grits for breakfast. I put it in the microwave. I'm an extremely good cook! I went up to my room after breakfast, took a shower using my jasmine and lily body wash/shampoo, because it's my favorite after the strawberry and vanilla! I get out. I dry myself and pick out an outfit consisting of a white skirt and a yellow shirt with writing written in blue bubble letters that said: "Vampires are so cold, they are hot!" and some little blue flip flops that match the shirt. I put on some blue eye shadow, silver eyeliner, and some black mascara. I also put on some clear gloss that I keep in my pocket for emergencies. I also brushed my teeth. I packed my tooth brush; make-up and body wash/ shampoo stuff.

It was about time to go by the time I was done. Charlie still wasn't up, so I wrote him a note:

_Charlie, _

_It's Bella. I made you breakfast and finished packing my stuff in my suitcase. I'm taking my 97' Chevy truck to the airport. I'll call you to pick it up when I'm on the plane. Get someone to driver your cruiser or the truck. It doesn't matter. See you in 4 years. Make sure you tell Sue to keep you on a healthy diet while I'm gone. I love you and I will miss you!_

_XOXO, Bella_

I put my stuff in the back of the suitcase, and got ready to drive, but then I remembered all the money I saved will come in handy. I got out, raced up stairs to all my money hiding places. I counted and got about $2,000. I raced back down and got in my truck and left.

Next I went to the bank, and withdrew my $10,000 saved for my college fund. I wouldn't need it since I got a scholarship to the school. I drove to the airport and parked my truck. I got out, got my luggage through security, along with my I.D and passport in my little purse I kept in the truck. I sat in the waiting area, until I heard my flight on the intercom.

Flight 198 for Volterra, Italy now boarding. Flight 198 now boarding. I got up with my suitcase, with my first class ticket I purchased earlier for $100 to the man at the gate. I walked through and got on the plane. I sat in the first empty, blue cushion seat my eyes could land on. I waited for the plane to take-off. I decided to call Charlie at this time.

"Hey dad" "Glad to see you're awake!" I chuckled. "I'm on the plane now. I made you breakfast."

"Are you sure you're okay?" "You don't have to do this."

"I know, but then I will have taken 4 years of Italian and speak it fluently for nothing." "Bye Charlie! I will miss you. We are fixing to take off. I will text you as soon as I land. I love you!"

"Bye, Bella. I love you too."

The flight attendant offered me a pillow after I took it. I gladly accepted and fell asleep, dreaming of a better life from now on.

~14 hours later~ **(A/N: don't know how long it takes to get from Forks to Italy. Sorry! First time writer)**

I was awoken when the flight attendant shook me and told me that we were about to land. I shook off my sleepiness. The plane stopped, I got my luggage and headed through security again. Once I was out, I hailed a cab to Volterra with my suitcase. I got in. The driver spoke English and asked "Where to, miss?" I told him: "Volterra Castle, please." He seemed scared, but it left so quickly, that I dismissed it.

It took about 20 minutes to get there. I asked him: "How much, sir?" He said: "It was on the house.", but he warned me to be careful. I thanked him, got out of the cab and looked at the castle. I instantly knew that this is where I would die, rather it be leaving this world forever, or the choice that I would gladly accept. Something that he wouldn't give me….Immortality.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts. I knew I was insane if I was going to a place that housed vampires, but I shook my thoughts and started to walk.


	3. Volturi, Change and Kiss!

**A New Life**

**Chapter 3: Volturi, Change, and Kiss!**

Bella POV:

I started up the big steps that led to the Volterra Castle. It was beautifully designed. Old yet elegant. I finally stepped on the last step and started walking to the heavy, dark wood gold gilded doors. I had to use all of my strength just to push it open.

I walked to the receptionist area after giving my weak human muscles a chance to stop screaming in pain. There was a human lady there named, Gianna. I walked up to her and asked: "Can I see Aro Volturi, please?"

"Of course. Right this way, Bella." She said this as she led me up a winding staircase to an almost dizzying height. I knew she knew my name from the last time I was here with E-dwa-rd. She then leads me down a long hallway to a set of fancy, dark wood double doors. She pushes them open with little effort. I walk with her, as Aro, Caius, Marcus, Jane, and Alec look from her to me and back again. She told Aro,: "Bella is here to see you, Master Aro."

"Of course, dear Gianna. Thank you. You may leave now." He said in his over happy voice. I watched as she swiftly walked away. It was almost like she didn't want to witness my death. My death, she knew would be coming, and soon.

"Hello, Aro." "How are you?"

"Good my dear Bella." "May I?" he asked, hopefully. I already knew what he wanted, so I lifted my frail, human hand in his. I knew the result. He would not see anything. I thought over how to ask for my death as he tried to use his power on me.

"Why are you here, Bella?"

"Aro, I wish to….die."

"Why dear Bella?" he said, genuinely concerned.

"I know you're your secret, and have not been changed. Therefore, by your laws, I need to die."

"That is not the only reason is it?" He said this, like he knew what happened with Edw-ard.

I took a deep breath, as I began my story, all of it. I told of how I met Edward, found out what he was, and how we became friends, then we fell in love, and lastly, how he left me in the forest to die, alone and cold. By the time I was done, all of their faces showed shock. The one that affected me the most was when Alec looked mad when I told of Edward leaving me. It gave me a warm, fuzzy feeling. A feeling, which I thought I had lost when he ripped my heart out and tore it into pieces. I decided that I would become a vampire, if offered, to try and heal, then pursue a steady relationship with Alec, if he permitted. I tuned in just as Aro said my name.

"Bella, instead of death, how would you like to become a part of the guard and use your gift to help the Volturi?"

I considered my answer as I examined the looks on the vampires' faces. Jane's was hopeful as well as Alec. That gave me a good feeling, which I determined was giving me the right answer to the choice. Caius's face was excited as well as Aro's. Marcus's face was indifferent. I decided. I told Aro: "Yes, I will join the guard."

"Excellent! When would you like to be changed, and by whom?" He asked, very delighted with the fact that I would join him.

I told him: "Now, and by you." I told him. I was to sound excited, then dead and miserable.

He took me in his arms faster than the blink of an eye and ran to a door that said "Changing Room" He laid me on the bed and made sure I was comfortable. He kissed my neck, said he was sorry, and then bit down on my neck, wrists, and ankles. I felt as the fiery venom spread throughout my body. I kept my face impassive; because I knew screaming would hurt Aro. I felt the burning start, and I blacked out because of its intensity.

~3 days later~

I felt my change was near an ending. I knew because the fire was racing towards my heart. The fire attacked and my heart started to beat very fast. It galloped towards its last beat as the fire started to go down. I t was extinguished from my body slowly. First, all the places where I was bit. I could feel the wounds turning to scars, and then heal completely. Next, it quickly left the rest of my body. My heart beat twice, then no more. I kept still, making sure it was done. While I concentrated on not moving, I realized that I could hear all the way past the city walls. I heard heartbeats, music, and feet moving, and taxi cab horns honking. I also realized that I could smell EVERYTHING. I could smell even the faintest trace of a scent. I moved a little. I realized that it was done by the time I realized these things. I slowly opened my eyes. I couldn't help, but to gasp. Everything was so clear, sharp and defined! I realized that I could see every little thread of cloth and fabric. I could see the tiny little cracks on the door. I could even see the little dust motes. I realized that when I was human, it was like I was blind. These new eyes showed me everything. I was broken out of my musings by someone moving. I realized that Aro was taking cautious steps towards me. He asked in his beautiful bell toned voice:

"Bella are you okay?"

"Yes." I answered in my new, beautiful wind chime voice. I decided that I love my new voice, sight and hearing.

I looked around. It seems that Jane and Alec decided to see how I was. I saw Jane smiling very big. It was her true smile. From then on, I knew that we were going to be like sisters and best friends. I looked at her. Her beauty shocked me. Jane was perfect! She was just as pretty as Rosalie. I looked at Alec and I was so shocked and stunned, that my new, faster and smarter brain couldn't come up with coherent thoughts. Alec's red eyes were a beautiful ruby red. He had full lips that I could kiss forever. He had shiny, healthy black hair that looked soft as silk. I wanted to find out. Yes, I decided that I was already in love with Alec. This feeling about Alec was way stronger, and I mean STRONGER than anything I felt with Edward. Mine and Edward's love was like puppy compared to what I felt with Alec. I HOPED, HOPED, and HOPED that he felt the same. I heard Aro talking. I tuned in.

"Bella, are you thirsty?"

"Yes!" I almost screamed. I started clawing at my intensely burning throat. It was like the fire from my change, but A LOT stronger.

I heard Aro tell Alec to take me hunting. Alec came to me. He told me to follow him out of the window and jump. I was nervous about my clumsiness, but followed anyway. I was happily surprised that I landed as quiet and perfect as him. I was delighted that my grace had improved greatly. I ran with him. The running was something you couldn't put into words. It was like flying and being free! I loved the wind in my face and the fact that I could still see everything perfectly. Alec took me to a deserted clearing. He told me to close my eyes and follow my instincts. I did as was requested. I smelled a herd of 4 deer and a mountain lion. I took off down the path with the mountain lion scent. I crept up to him. I wrapped my skinny, yet very strong arms around his neck and bit into it.

I can't believe that I hated blood before! The blood was amazing! It was like heaven for my throat. It was hot and had a sweet taste to it. I drank greedily. Too soon, I was finished. I buried the carcass. I was glad to see that I hadn't gotten a drop on my outfit. With the thirst slightly tamed, I took the chance to really see my outfit. I was in a nice ice-blue dress a little shorter than mid-thigh. I was surprised to see myself in 6" white wedges. I had a sapphire ring, and white diamond bracelet. I also had a white diamond and sapphire necklace with matching earrings. I went after the 4 deer the same way and drank the dry, then buried them. I told Alec that I was done. He took me back to the room. He jumped in the window. I followed his example. I saw a mirror and decided to take in my new appearance.

I had curves in all the right places. The dress showed my new and improved existent curves well. I had long, curly midnight black hair with a lot of bright red, natural streaks in it. I finally looked at my face. It had high cheekbones that fitted my new, more mature look. I had sculpted eyebrows and a nice nose. I had luscious, cherry red full lips. Overall, I would say that truthfully, I was prettier than Rosalie. I never thought that it was possible, but I was prettier than the most beautiful vampire, I've ever seen. My eyes were a nice cherry red color.

Aro told me; "Bella dear, you look stunning!"

"Thanks, Aro." "I would like to find out my power(s) now."

"Very well." "Follow Alec and Jane to the forest." "You can safely test your power(s) there."

"Okay."

I turned to Alec and Jane. Alec looked at me with love and desire in his eyes. He smiled at me with a crooked grin that had my undead heart get all warm and fuzzy. If I could have blushed, I would have. Jane noticed my look and smirked at me for falling for Alec.

We 3 took off towards the forest. Jane told Alec that she wanted to talk to me privately for a little bit. I had a feeling this would be about my love for Alec. Alec took off far enough so he wouldn't hear, but stay inside the forest. My conversation went like this:\

"So, Bella. I saw how you looked at my twin." Jane said slyly.

"Yeah. So?" I told her

"Do you like him?" She questioned of me.

"No. This might be crazy, but I might love your brother. I didn't think that I would fall in love after Edward, but Alec makes me feel all lovey dovey inside. What do I do?"

"I would go for it! It's obvious that you love him."

"I would like your permission to date him." "Jane, I love and respect you like a sister."

"Thanks, Bella! I feel the same. I hope he proposes after a few years! Then we can really be sisters!" Jane said this with hope and excitement in her beautiful voice.

"Me too." I hugged Jane for a second, and then a rush of pain came to me in the form of a jolt. I jumped back, scared. Jane looked worried. My body tingled before the pain went away completely. "What happened, Bella?" Jane said I felt a jolt of pain." I said. As soon as I said 'pain', Jane crumpled to the ground, screaming. This made Alec run to us. He asked: "What happened?"

I told him: "I think I found my power." "I can absorb powers." Jane got up after I told the pain to stop. She looked weak. I felt really scared for Jane. Alec asked me what I was feeling. I told him that I was scared for Jane since she looked weak. I asked him" "Why?"

"Your eyes changed to brown." "I think you have mood eyes"

"So what emotions match what colors?"

He said "Black (Onyx) - Intense, Mysterious, Excited, Energetic, Stressed, Tensed, Angry.

Brown (Enstatite) – Sometimes; Mixed Emotions, Random Thinking, Restless, Reflects Fidgetiness, Troubled, Worried, Fear.

Orange-Red (Coral) - Emotions Mixed, Unsettled, Cool, Annoyed, Excited Moods, Agitated, Exasperated.

Green (Emerald) - Average Reading, Active, Normal, No Great Stress, Happy, Amused, Involved, Sensitive.

Blue-Green (Aquamarine) - Inner Emotions Charged, Somewhat Relaxed, Feeling Free, Flirtatious, Surprised, Puzzled, Highly Charged Emotions.

Dark Blue (Dark Sapphire) - Very Happy, Pleasant Mood, Peaceful, Subdued, Completely Relaxed, Joyful, Passionate, Romantic.

Purple (Amethyst) - Moody, Mischievous, Emotionally Excited, Transition Charged Emotions, Passionate, Romantic, In Love, Intrigued, Overjoyed, Contented, Clarity. And finally, the last emotion/ color is:

Pink-Red (Rubellite) - Captivated Interest, Happy, Elevated Emotion, In Love, Desirable, Hopeful, Aroused Mood, Stirred Passions, Allured, Rising Passions, Fascinated, Somewhat Tensed, Thrilled, Alarmed, Awe-Struck. **(A/N: I got this from a website. This is not mine. Continue.)**

"Cool." I said excitedly. "We need to tell Aro."

We all run back to the castle. Alec explains my power and my eyes to Aro, Caius, and Marcus. They are all shocked and happy! I look at them and my eyes turn sapphire because I'm happy.

I tell Aro: "I would like to stay here for the rest of my eternal life." I say pleadingly.

"Well, Bella, I would love that." "How do you feel about becoming my daughter and Princess of Volterra Castle and its people?"

"I would love it, dad!" My eyes turn purple because I 'm overly excited and content to have finally found a family who loves me. Alec notices my eyes change to purple and smiles a smile that would have stopped my heart if I was still alive. Because of this, my eyes change to a pretty pink. Alec and Jane notice this and they both smirk at me. I feel embarrassed by this exchange and my eyes turn yet another color, orange. I suddenly think of Charlie and my eyes become a brownish black to show stress and worry about my father. I know I can't speak to him. I ask Aro,

"Can you send my father a letter, saying that I will stay in Italy the rest of my life. He doesn't know what happened. He thinks I'm in college right now."

"Of course, dear daughter. I will have Gianna mail it to him."

"Thank you."

"I will have Alec show you to your room." "Hunting is every 2 days 9:00 a.m. and 4:00 p.m.

"Okay. Bye dad. Love you!"

"I want to be called Midnight now. Is that okay?"

He called out as me and Alec were running, "Yes. Love you, too."

Me and Alec stopped at a door labeled "Midnight" 'Wow! My dad is fast.'

"Let's go see your new room and bed." Alec said with a double meaning in his voice.

"Okay."

I open the door and step inside with Alec. It has a beautiful cherry wood bed frame, with sapphire silk covers and a cream plush comforter. The floor is oak wood. I have a gorgeous living room set that matches my bed spread that includes sapphire couches and cream pillows. I have a blue and white rug. I have a closet that is twice the size of my old room with nothing in it. I have a bathroom with a big tub and my girl necessities already put away in their rightful place. I see Alec watching me with love from the corner of my eye as I take all this in. I want to kiss him so bad right there that my body hurts with longing. My eyes turn pink when I look at Alec. I think Alec notices because he shuts the door, and walks up to me, with only a breath separating us. I look up, since he is a little taller than me, to see longing in his eyes with an intensity that matches my own. The next words out of his mouth will forever change my world.

"Bella" He says lovingly. I only allow Marcus, Caius, Aro, Jane, and Alec call me Bella.

"Yes, Alec?" I ask, hoping for a kiss

"I might be a bit forward, but may I kiss you?"

"Yes, you-", but I couldn't finish because he is already kissing me.

The kiss is the best thing I've ever felt. His lips perfectly mold to mine. I enjoy the sensation of having his soft kips on my own. He runs his tongue along my bottom lip, making me shiver pleasantly, asking for entrance. I gladly accept and he gently explores my mouth with his tongue. I do the same. Alec tastes wonderful, like chocolate and cream and strawberries and love. I love his taste.

We break apart after 3 minutes. I look up at him to see him looking at me with love and caring in his beautiful ruby eyes.

"That was..."

"Amazing!" He finishes for me.

"Bella?"

"Yes?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Of course. Yes Alec!"

We start to kiss again, but then hear a noise outside the door. I open it to see Jane squeal, and then tackle me to the ground, pronouncing:

"You two are too cute!" "I'm glad you finally found someone, Alec!"


	4. Promise Ring and Ball Planner?

**A New Life**

**Chapter 4: Promise Ring and Ball Planner?**

Alec POV

I love Bella Swan. Simple as that. I love Bella. I plan to take her on a date tonight and give her a promise ring. I hope she likes it. I need help from Jane because she and Jane are practically sisters. She will know what Bella likes. I run to Jane's room, and before I can knock, she opens the door. Jane just finished playing Barbie Bella. She did a GREAT job! She put Bella is a dark blue silk top and a white lacey skirt with black 4" heels. She put some light blue eye shadow, silver eyeliner, and black mascara on. Her cheeks had a light pink blush. She had on a blue diamond necklace with earrings to match. I realized that I was staring and quickly snapped back to the present.

"Stare much, Alec?" She said slyly

"Shut up." I told her. "Jane, can I talk to you for a minute alone?"

"Sure."

"I'll just leave." Bella said in her angelic voice. "Bye, Alec." "See you later, Jane."

I'm not going to lie. The way Bella said my name, the way her lips moved saying it, made me love her even more. I didn't think that was possible.

"Jane, I need help with Bella."

"Sure, what about Bella?" she said.

"I'm taking her out tonight. I'm going to say I love her and give her a promise ring." " What should I do?"

"Awwww! So sweet! I didn't think you had it in you, Alec." "Well, with Bella, I recommend taking her to a secluded spot in the forest and ask her to dance." "She loves to dance." "Her favorite flowers are roses and white tulips."

"I will get her ready by 6:00. You need to ask her by then."

"Okay. What about the ring?"

"Give her our mother's promise ring. She'll love it!" "It's simple yet elegant." "Now go." She told me.

"Jane thanks."

"You're welcome." She said with a knowing smile.

I go to Bella's room and knock on her door. She opens it. She changed. She washed the make-up off. It shows her natural beauty. She changed into a new pair of Volterra College sweats. She looks beautiful.

"Can I come in?" I ask hope in my voice.

"Yes. What do you need Alec?" She said sweetly.

"We are going on a date. Pick you up at 5:45." I say this and then leave, leaving her happy, yet stunned based on her eye color.

~2 hours later~ **(The time he asked her out was 3:40)**

I spent 2 hours finding an outfit. I finally settled on a nice black button-up, some black slacks and some dark brown dress shoes. I slicked my hair back and ran to her door and knocked on it. Jane pronounced her ready and I stepped in. Bella took my breath away. She had on a knee length silver blue silk dress with 2" heels. She had on some bracelets and a pearl necklace and Jane paired it with pearl earrings. She had on grey eye shadow and pink eyeliner to bring out her pink eyes. She had glittering gray mascara on. Her cheeks were a soft rose color. Her full lips were painted a candy apple red, and then topped with a clear gloss to make them shiny and soft and kissable.

I stepped up to her, grabbed her right hand and kiss her perfect knuckles. I asked:

"Are you ready to go?" I said happily.

"Yes." She said happily too. I took her hand and we ran to the garage where her new present was. Aro got her a grey and pink striped RS 60 Boxster Spyder. She loved her car! I opened the passenger door for her and helped her in. I got in the driver seat and started the car. I drove out of the parking lot.

"Where are we going?"

"We are going dancing."

"How are you able to do this?"

"I asked Aro if I could take off of guard duty and take his daughter on a date."

"Oh. Okay." She said this coolly.

It took about 20 minutes to get to the field that I picked for our date. We got there. I exited the car after I parked the car, and opened the door and helped her out of her car. I handed her the roses and white lilies that I picked this afternoon on my hunting trip.

"These are my favorite! How did you know?" She said in awe.

"Jane." I told her. She gave an understanding nod.

I took her to the field and turned the music on. I acted chivalrous.

"May I have this dance, Milady?" I said while bowing

"Why, of course you may, good sir." She said while she curtsied and played along.

I took her hand and held it in my left while I put my right on her hip. She held my hand and put her other hand on my shoulder. She laid her head on my chest. We got close and started swaying to the music. I loved dancing with Bella. She was good and knew what to do. I also took into account, that I was the only one, besides her father and uncles, able to hold her like this: up close and personal. She looked into my eyes after a few songs. When she did, I saw all the love and desire and care that she held for me. I lost control and kissed her right on her plump, red, kissable lips. She responded eagerly and soon, I was licking her bottom lip. She allowed me access. I loved Bella's taste. She was a mixture of vanilla, frosting, and melted sugar. Her taste was addicting. I could kiss her forever and not get tired. I knew I had to stop to give her the ring. I pulled away, much to her protest. I smiled at her gently and pecked her lips. I kneeled down, took the promise ring out.

I told her: "Bella, I love you and I will never stop! This is my promise to marry and love you forever." I said this with all the passion and love I felt for her.

She said yes and that she loved me too. I put the ring on her finger. She looked at it. It was a simple silver ring with a blue sapphire in the middle. She looked at it again, and then kissed me once more. I kissed her again and spun her around.

We got back to the car, and drove home to Volterra Castle. I couldn't get the smile off my face. I had to let Bella go, because she was being summoned by her father. I changed into my guard uniform and stood outside of the throne room doors.

Bella POV:

My date with Alec was AMAZING. I love him and he gave me a promise ring! I didn't have time to reminisce some more, because my father summoned me to the throne room. I watched Alec disappear and change for guard duty. I went inside. My father told me:

"We are having a ball in your honor to introduce the new vampire princess to the other vampire covens."

"Okay. So?"

"This means that the Olympic coven, Carlisle's family, will be coming. Are you okay with that?"

"Yes. It will give me and Alec a chance to get revenge on Edward for hurting me!"

"Very well. The ball will be held in a week's time. You need to plan it. You can get Chelsea and Jane to help you.

"Okay. Bye, daddy."

I ran up to Alec's door and knocked. He opened the door and I saw him standing there without a shirt. He had a 6-pack any girl would die for! His muscular hips were lean and strong. I swear, I stared at him for 2 minutes straight.

"See something you like?" He caught me looking and smirked

"No. I see something I love." I said slyly. That caused his smirk to get better. He started to walk away, but I couldn't take it anymore and kissed him full force right there. He immediately responded. I felt him smile into the kiss. He pulled me closer and turned my neck to make it deeper. I loved it. We broke apart. He asked what I needed, besides to kiss him. I told him:

"How do fell about getting back at someone with me?" I said excitedly.

"Okay, but who?" He asked suspiciously

"The man who hurt me….. Edward Anthony Masen Cullen."

"I'd love that. What do I do?"

"Just be my date to my ball and look good. Well, better than normal. I love you! He won't change that. Nobody will."

"Okay. I needed the reassurance."

"I love you" I said this with all honesty in my voice

"I love you too." He said this with the same amount of honesty.

I left after a quick peck on his lips. I ran to Jane's room and knocked. She opened the door and let me in. I asked her,:

"How would you like to help me get back at an ex of mine?"

"Who?" she asked with suspicion.

"Edward Cullen."

"Awesome. What do you need me to do?"

"I need you to help me plan my ball. I also need to make me look hot for the ball. Do whatever you have to. I won't object. Lastly, you and I can single him out and use our gifts of pain on him. How does that sound?"

"Let's get planning." She said this with a cruel smile on her lips. I knew she would love getting back at Edward with her gift.

We called Chelsea to help her plan my ball. We decided on a red and gold theme. His eyes are red and mine will be golden when I'm hunting. We are going to have gold and red streamers. There is going to be party food mixed with blood and blood goblets to drink from. There will be a variety of human and animal blood.


	5. A Ball!

**A New Life**

**Chapter 5: A Ball, forgiveness, and jealousy**

Bella POV:

Chelsea, Jane, and I finished planning, so I decided to hunt with Alec. I ran fast to Alec's room and knocked. He opened the door. It looks like he just got out of the shower. His hair was still very shiny and wet. Moisture clung to his tight red muscle shirt. He looked amazing. I mentally shook my head and asked him:

"Alec, would you like to go hunting? From our eye color, I can tell we need it."

"Okay. Let's go."

We ran until we got to the forest. I smelled a herd of about 6 deer. Alec and I each took 3. It seems like the blood tastes better when you share them with the person you love. We finished hunting and ran back to his room. I hadn't seen him in a couple days, so we were in need of bonding-relationship retreat. I had nothing to do, and Jane was covering for Alec, we decided on a Shakespeare movie. Alec was laying on a couch with his back on the front of the couch. I was in his arms with my head touching his chest. As the movie progressed, he would whisper the lines that Romeo said to Juliet in my ear and kiss my neck. It was very romantic! I couldn't take much more, so I turned around and kissed him with a lot of need and want. He returned the kiss happily. Soon, we started to make-out. All I have to say is Thank God that we didn't need to breathe because that was an amazing kissing session. His lips on mine felt better than Edward's ever did.

Alice POV:

I called an emergency family meeting. They all came downstairs. Including Edward and his hoe, Tanya Denali. Poor Jasper. He must be feeling all the hatred of Tanya and sadness of leaving Bella. Anyways, I start the meeting.

"We got an invitation from the Volturi yesterday." I say with happiness in my voice.

"What does it say?" everyone asks me. It says:

_Dear Cullen/Denali Family:_

_We are pleased to invite you to a ball being held in honor of my daughter and Volterra's new Princess. You are to arrive tomorrow at 6:30 sharp. That is when we will begin. Blood will be provided. For the attire; ladies need to wear dresses and men need to wear tuxes. You may bring one guest. We hope to see you there!_

_Signed,_

_Aro and Princess Midnight._

"We should go" everyone said. We packed in 5 minutes thanks to vampire speed and drove to the airport. We went through airport security and got on the plane. As we flew to Italy, everyone was wondering who the first Volterra princess will be? Based on Edward's power, he told me that everyone thought it would be Jane.

~Day of the Ball~

Jane and Chelsea knocked on my door and kidnapped me to Chelsea's amazing bathroom! I am about to ask what they are doing, when Jane says:

"Bella, you said you would let me do anything to make you look hot, so that's what we're doing.

"Okay." I grumble

They order me to strip and get into the shower. They hand me the strawberry and crème shampoo/body wash because that is the scent that Alec likes the best on me. I wash and bathe my hair and body. When I am done, Jane hands me a towel to dry my hair and body. Chelsea gives me her sea green silk robe to cover myself while they do my make-up.

They put me in a purple salon chair and spin me around, so that I won't see myself in the mirror. First, they put on my eye-shadow. Second, they line my eyes with eyeliner and curl/put mascara on my lashes to make them thicker and fuller. Lastly, they sweep my cheeks with some blush.

Chelsea goes through my jewelry box and finds some earrings and bracelets that they say match my dress. They put y jewelry on. They find my dress, push me into the bathroom and tell me to change. I take off my robe, and zip the zipper on the dress protector down. The dress is so beautiful, that I inhale in shock and awe. It's a strap-less, floor-length blood red silk dress. It has little white diamonds lining the neckline. There is a small black silk ribbon with more little white diamonds on it. I come out and they both have changed into their dress and have done their hair and make-up.

Jane and Chelsea's dresses are exactly like mine, but Jane's is a sapphire blue and Chelsea's is a bright green. They both had make-up to match their dress. Jane had light blue eye shadow on with dark blue eyeliner. She had on kissable pink lip stain with a clear gloss for shine. She had a dark red rose blush. She had on black 4" heels. She put her hair into an elegant knot bun with hairpins to catch strays. She had on pearl earrings, necklace and bracelet

Chelsea had on light green eye shadow with forest green eye liner. She had on cherry red lip stain and a clear gloss for shine. She had a pink tulip blush. She had 4" white heels. She curled her hair and left it down. She had on a green diamond necklace, matching earrings and bracelet.

"OMG, Bella! You look so beautiful. Alec won't be able to take his eyes off of you all night!"

"Thanks. Can I look now?"

"Hold on, we have to add the silver 4" heels."

"Okay. Now look."

My view of myself became un-obstructed. I looked GEORGEOUS! My hair was curled into natural-looking waves with redone bright red highlights. My eyes were covered with pink eye shadow and red eyeliner. I had silver mascara on. I had a rose red blush on my cheeks. My lips were stained a candy apple red with a clear gloss for shine and moisture. They had also put on my blue sapphire princess crown. I walked over to them and thanked them.

"Girls, I look gorgeous! Thank yo- I was about to say more, when the door was opened and in walked Jane and Chelsea's dates: Felix and Demetri. They looked very nice cleaned up. They had on tuxes and their hair was slicked back. Their ties matched Jane's and Chelsea's dress colors.

Felix and Demetri came up to me and said:

"Bella, as our unofficial sister, we have to tell you that Alec will get hurt if he breaks your heart." "By the way, Bella, you look beautiful!"

"Thanks, guys! I love you." I told them.

"We love you too." Said Demetri and Felix at the same time.

Soon, they left for the throne room while they waited to be announced by Aro. I knew Alec and I would be last.

I heard a knock on the door, opened it and my breath caught in my throat. There, stood Alec, in a silk suit and a tie matching my dress. I knew that my without looking, my eyes were a bright pink. I mentally slapped myself and told Alec to come in. He did and I noticed that he was carrying a black cashmere cloak with a hood.

"Hi, you look handsome! What's with the cloak?"

"You look beautiful! Your father wants you to wear it as you enter the throne room, so you will be a surprise for everyone, including the Cullens." He said the last bit with anger. I chose to let it go.

"Okay." I said.

I put on the cloak and ran with Alec to the throne room doors and put my hood on. I arranged it, so you could only see my crown and not my face. I heard my father greet the vampires with fake cheer. He then announced the arrival of Jane and her mate Felix as well as Chelsea and her mate Demetri. Then my father asked for everyone to quiet down, so he could introduce 'the new princess of Volterra.'

I heard mine and Alec's name called, so he pushed opened the doors. I made sure to keep my head down so no one would see me, especially the Cullens. I walked up the steps and waited for my cue as my father said;

"And finally, I give you my daughter and princess of Volterra: Midnight, or as others might know her as…" He looked specifically at the Cullens and waited for two seconds.

"Bella Volturi"

I pushed my hood of my face and heard shocked gasps from the entire room. I slowly roamed over people until my eyes found them,…..


	6. Author's note

_**A/N:**_

_**Please Review! I'm a first time writer, so please give me input. I will accept flames, but no cursing Please!**_

_**Thanks a bunches,**_

_**Belac lover15**_


	7. Proposal and Jealousy!

**A New Life**

**Chapter 6: Proposal, and Jealousy!**

_Previously on A New Life:_

"_And finally, I give you my daughter and princess of Volterra: Midnight, or as others might know her as…" He looked specifically at the Cullens and waited for two seconds._

"_Bella Volturi"_

_I pushed my hood of my face and heard shocked gasps from the entire room. I slowly roamed over people until my eyes found them,….. _

Bella POV:

The Cullens. They were the ones who were very shocked. I looked at them and smirked. I let my eyes go over each of them. I saved Edwierdo for last. I looked into his honey gold eyes and felt nothing. I heard him whisper my name in his amazing velvety voice. My heart did not skip a beat or stutter like it would have a little while ago. With great joy, I realized that I no longer felt anything for Edward Cullen. I loved Alec more, than I ever loved Edward. I saw he was watching and knew that it was the perfect moment. I looked up at Alec and nodded. He understood immediately. He leaned down and captured my lips in a very passionate kiss. Alec was the one who made me want to blush and makes my heart melt by him just smiling, not Edward.

I heard Aro talking and we broke away. I saw desire for me and jealousy over Alec that he kissed me. I was disgusted! I mean, Ewwwwwww!

Alec told me that he wanted to speak, so I let him go. He went to the podium. I saw Alice get a distant look in her eyes. She saw the future. The vision was finished and she squealed happily. She smiled at me, and for some reason, I smiled back.

I heard Alec call my name, so I went up the steps in high heels with unbelievable grace. I love not tripping or being clumsy anymore. Anyway, Alec called my name and I walked close to him. I heard him address the crowd, and then kneel down on one knee in front of me. I gasped. I dared hope that my wildest dream about Alec proposing is coming true. He told me:

"Bella, I love you and I will keep loving you forever. You are my soul mate and my perfect other half. Will you do me the honor of becoming Mrs. Bella Volturi?" He said/asked this with hope and happiness in his voice. I thought for a moment. I threw my arms around his neck and told him yes. I kissed him with all the love I felt for him. He cheered and put the ring on my ring finger. I looked at it. It was beautiful! It was a simple gold ring with our birthstones in the middle of a circle of white diamonds. I heard some squealing and the next thing I knew was Jane clutching me and giving me a bear hug! She told me:

"Finally, we can be sisters now, Bella!" She said with love and excitement in her musical voice.

"Yes! I would love to have you as a sister!" Next, Chelsea joined in and told me that we would be sisters too. Demetri and Felix were the last to join the big group hug! I realized that I have 2 new sisters and brothers. I had my fiancée, my 2 new sisters and brothers, my father and my uncles! I was happy with this life. I am finally complete. I thought this before Alec said:

"Everyone off my new fiancée. She doesn't need to be squished before the weeding." I laughed, hugged and kissed him. After that was done, Aro let the ball commence and Alec pulled me close for the first dance. Felix called dibs next, and then Demetri. I had fun dancing with my new family.

I had an idea and told Jane to run and get my guitar. I walked up to my father and asked if I could sing a couple songs for certain people. He said it was fine. Jane came up to me with my guitar and I walked up the steps with the same amazing grace that I didn't use to have. I got on a stool with a mike in front of me. I said:

"I would like to dedicate this song to my new fiancée, Alec. I love you babe!" I started to strum some chords and started singing.** (This song belongs to Selena Gomez.)**

**It's been said and done**

**Every beautiful thought's been already sung**

**And I guess right now here's another one**

**So your melody will play on and on with the best of 'em**

**You are beautiful, like a dream come alive, incredible**

**A centerfold, miracle, lyrical**

**You saved my life again**

**And I want you to know baby**

**I, I love you like a love song, baby**

**I, I love you like a love song, baby**

**I, I love you like a love song, baby**

**And I keep hittin re- peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat**

**I, I love you like a love song, baby**

**I, I love you like a love song, baby**

**I, I love you like a love song, baby**

**And I keep hittin re- peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat**

**Constantly, boy you played through my mind like a symphony**

**There's no way to describe what you do to me**

**You just do to me, what you do**

**And it feels like I've been rescued**

**I've been set free**

**I am hypnotized by your destiny**

**You are magical, lyrical, beautiful**

**You are**

**And I want you to know, baby**

**I, I love you like a love song, baby**

**I, I love you like a love song, baby**

**I, I love you like a love song, baby**

**And I keep hittin re- peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat**

**I, I love you like a love song, baby**

**I, I love you like a love song, baby**

**I, I love you like a love song, baby**

**And I keep hittin re- peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat**

**No one compares, You stand alone**

**To every record I own**

**Music to my heart, that's what you are**

**A song that goes on and on**

**I, I love you like a love song, baby**

**I, I love you like a love song, baby**

**I, I love you like a love song, baby**

**And I keep hittin re- peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat**

**I, I love you like a love song, baby**

**I, I love you like a love song, baby**

**I, I love you like a love song, baby**

**L love you…like a love song.**

Everyone was silent until Jane started to clap. After that, every vampire in the room whistled and cheered! It was amazing. Alec smiled, came up to me and kissed me. I heard Edward growl, which caused Alec to deepen the kiss. I broke away to start my new song for Edward. (**This song belongs to Christina Perri.) **"Edward, this is a special song I wrote just for you. He smirked at me. He must have thought that it was a love song for him. Well if he did, he was SORELY MISTAKEN. I began to sing:

**No, I can't take one more step towards you**

'**Cause all that's waiting is regret**

**Don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore?**

**You lost the love I loved the most**

**I learned to live half alive**

**And now you want me one more time…**

**And who do you think you are**

**Running around leaving scars**

**Collecting your jar of hearts**

**And tearing love apart,**

**You're gonna catch a cold**

**From the ice inside your soul**

**So don't come back for me.**

**Who do you think you are?**

**I hear you're asking all around**

**If I am anywhere to be found**

**But I have grown too strong**

**To ever fall back in your arms**

**I learned to live half alive**

**And now you want me one more time…**

**And who do you think you are**

**Running around leaving scars**

**Collecting your jar of hearts**

**And tearing love apart,**

**You're gonna catch a cold**

**From the ice inside your soul**

**So don't come back for me.**

**Who do you think you are?**

**It took so long just to feel alright**

**Remember how to put back the light in my eyes**

**I wished I had missed the first time that we kissed**

**Cause you broke all your promises**

**And now you're back**

**You don't get to get me back**

**And who do you think you are**

**Running around leaving scars**

**Collecting your jar of hearts**

**And tearing love apart,**

**You're gonna catch a cold**

**From the ice inside your soul**

**So don't come back for me.**

**Don't come back at all!**

**And who do you think you are**

**Running around leaving scars**

**Collecting your jar of hearts**

**And tearing love apart,**

**You're gonna catch a cold**

**From the ice inside your soul**

**Don't come back for me.**

**Don't come back at all.**

**Who do you think you are?**

**Who do you think you are?**

**Who do you think you are?**

Like the first time I sang, there were loud cheers and clapping hands. Alec and Jane told me that I sang great. I told people that they could continue, but not before I told Edwierdo "I hope you got the message, Eddie." He cringed at the nick name and bowed his head in shame. I laughed mentally at him. Jane and Chelsea asked me to dance with them. A cool, pop song came on and we all danced close together. Soon, the ball came to an end. I had to fix things with the Cullens, so I went over to them

"We're sorry! Edward made us leave! We miss you, Bella!" Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, and even Rosalie said at the same time

"I forgive you. I missed you guys so much! Except Eddie. I hate him."

"I have 2 questions for Alice, Esme, and Rosalie."

"What?" Esme asked curiously

"1. I need help planning the wedding. Will you 3 help me? 2. Will you and Rosalie be my brides maids. Alice, can you be my maid of honor?" I asked hopefully.

"Of course." They all said this at the same time.

Rosalie asked if she could talk to me on alone. I told her yes. She led me to a secluded part of the throne/ball room. She said:

"Bella, will you forgive me for being mean when you were a human? I was just jealous because you could have kids and grow old and be happy. I'm stuck this way forever. If you let me, I'll make it up to you by planning the best wedding in the history of good weddings."

"Rosalie, I would be honored if you helped plan my wedding and there is nothing to forgive."

"Thanks, Bella. Call me Rose."

"Okay, Rose."

I ran up to Jane and told her it was time to start the torture. She nodded and excused herself. Jane's cruel smile matched mine. We saw Edward with Tanya Denali. I used my controlling voice that I picked up from a vampire in Arizona and told Tanya to let us borrow Edward for a little bit. Edward looked confused when Tanya complied. Me and Jane each took one of Edward's arms and dragged/ran with him to a sound-proof room. We locked the door and he looked very confused. I decided on another idea and set up a mind-link with Jane. I told her in her mind that I would get Alec. He would want to watch this. I unlocked the door and ran to the ball room. I found Alec and grabbed his hand. We ran to where Jane was. She had locked the door, so I told her in her mind that it was Bella and Alec and to open the door. She complied, then very quickly shut and locked it. Edward asked:

"What is going on? I can't read anyone's mind. What is Alec doing here?"

I saw Alec with a questioning look in his eyes. I created a mind link with him. I told him in his mind that Jane and I were going to torture Edward with our combined pain power. He said okay and sat down on a chair. He loved any chance to get back at Edward for hurting me. I gave Jane a nod. We both started.

"Pain." We said at the same time while looking at Edward. He crumpled to ground and started to scream. We both increased the intensity and watched him wither on the floor and beg us to stop. We stopped. I told him:

"If you try anything, I will let Jane have free rein on you with her powers. Plus, I will let Alec, Emmett, Jasper, Felix, and Demetri rip you apart body piece by body piece. I want in, but I would kill you. I need you to suffer."

"Okay. I'll leave you alone. Let me go."

We did and he ran out of the room faster than a hungry vampire at a blood drive. I gave Jane a high-five and a hug. I went to Alec and my eyes showed pink with my love for him. I kissed him, and then asked if he wanted to go hunting. He said yes. I told Jane bye and Alec and I raced towards the forest. He said that he smelt 4 deer. He took off and I followed him. I got there in time to hear Alec growl and see him pounce on a deer. I am not going to lie. Hearing Alec growl is sexy and turns me on. Him pouncing is like watching a graceful dancer leap in the air. It was beautiful to watch. He went through two. He broke the other 2 deer's necks. He brought them and said:

"Dinner is served, Milady."

"Why thank you, my good gentleman." I bit down on the first deer and sucked it dry. I did the same to the second deer. We buried their bodies and ran to my room. I got in the shower and used my vanilla sugar shampoo/body wash. I got out. I put on some black underwear and bra. I had on some white booty shorts and a black sleeve-less t-shirt that said "My vampire is hot! XP" in bright green italics. I blow-dried and combed my hair. I put it in a messy low ponytail. I brushed my teeth. I opened the door and saw Alec had also taken a shower. He had on some basket-ball shorts and no shirt. It was my lucky die. I ran and got on my bed. I patted the spot next to me and he lay on the bed with me. I leaned up and kissed him, which he returned eagerly. We made out for a while before I used my sleeping power and made us go to sleep in each other's arms.


	8. Read for My Update Time!

Hello my loyal fans ,

Sorry about not updating for a while. I'm a new writer and I have finals! I'm sorry! I iz in 9th grade!

Wait 1 more school week, and I promise I will have some extremely long, but awe-tastic chappies for sticking with me. I have a physics and world history final with about 100 questions, so I **NEED** to study!

Peace and love from your very humble author,

Belac lover 15


End file.
